Nourrir les petits oiseaux
by booster77
Summary: One-shot Doctor Who, basé sur la chanson "Feed the birds de "Mary Poppins"


Feeds the birds (Mary Poppins)

Le Docteur voltigeait comme à son habitude autour des commandes du Tardis, sous le regard fatigué de Rose. Ils venaient de courir au premier marathon d'Athènes en poursuivant un lézard-Jésus d'un mètre. Ce maudit alien ne montrait aucun signe d'épuisement, et prévoyait leur prochaine destination avec un débit de parole normal pour lui, c'est-à-dire, à mille mots la minute.

-…les Quasars sont les objets les plus brillants connus dans l'univers. Ils peuvent libérer autant d'énergie que mille milliards de soleils… Ce bon vieux Walt Disney, c'est un génie, mais il est trop gamin… le mont Fujiyama… Voie lactée… Léonard de Vinci…Hitchcock…

Rose était larguée. Elle s'était assise sur le siège en face de la console et sombrait un peu plus dans l'inconscient à chaque phrase du Docteur. A un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le Docteur immobile et silencieux, avec une étrange expression, mélange de tendresse et de bonheur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Rose, étrangement lasse.

-Vous vous êtes endormie.

La jeune femme s'étira, pendant que le Docteur se remit à piloter le Tardis.

-Je crois que l'humaine que je suis à besoin de repos, Docteur, dit Rose en montant les escaliers du Tardis.

-Dormez bien Rose répondit celui-ci.

La compagne du Docteur, en tant qu'humaine, devait dormir. Une chose que le Docteur n'avait apparemment nul besoin. Pendant ce temps, le Docteur faisait des réparations, trafiquait sa console, bref, il s'occupait.

Cette nuit là, le voyageur devait attendre la fin d'une réinitialisation neutronique due à une ultra réfraction du cristal photonique pour continuer ses bidouillages. Cela lui permettait donc une petite pause. Il décida donc de lire un peu et s'en alla vers la bibliothèque pour choisir ou ouvrage. Sur le chemin, il passa devant la chambre de Rose, entrouverte. Il s'arrêta, et regarda par l'embrasure de la porte.

La jeune fille s'était installée sous sa couette, apparemment vêtue d'un pyjama jaune à motifs de petits oursons. Les traits du visage détendus, la respiration calme, elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Cette vision enchantait le Docteur. Réveillée, elle était vive, joyeuse, forte et déterminée. Mais dans son sommeil, elle devenait d'une douceur et d'une… vulnérabilité attachante. De femme, elle se changeait en enfant. Cette vision émut le Docteur. Il voulut le temps d'un instant s'allonger près d'elle, la serrer dans ses bras et la bercer.

Mais il se ravisa.

Le voyageur s'éloigna à pas feutrés et se dirigea vers son grenier. Il ouvrit une grosse malle recouverte de poussière et se mit à fouiller. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et cela alluma une étincelle dans ses yeux. Le Docteur se releva et se rendit dans la salle de commande du Tardis avec sa trouvaille dans sa poche. La réinitialisation étant terminée, le voyageur le remit en marche et programma sa destination, tout en essayant de ne pas trop secouer le vaisseau.

La boîte bleue atterrit donc un soir d'hiver des années 1990, dans le Powell Estate. Quelques flocons voletaient de-ci delà, mais ne promettaient pas de belles batailles de boules de neiges au petit matin.

Le voyageur fit voler silencieusement sa boîte bleue jusqu'à un certain étage, et le mit en vol stationnaire devant une fenêtre. Il s'apprêta à rentrer quand il entendit des pleurs d'enfant et qu'une lumière s'alluma dans la chambre, éclairant une jeune Jackie Tyler en robe de chambre se précipita au dessus d'un lit pour consoler une petite fille blonde.

-Oh, ma chérie qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune maman

- Cauchemar… murmura la petite fille, en hoquetant.

-Encore cette plage avec le méchant loup ?

- Voui…

Jackie se pencha et prit sa fille dans ses bras, tout en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à la petite Rose. Le Docteur, de sa fenêtre, fondit devant la scène. L'amour d'une mère a son enfant. Quand elle se fut calmée, sa mère la remise au lit, et s'installa dans un rocking chair à côté d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux. Elles restèrent un moment dans cette position, en silence. Puis, le Docteur entendit l'enfant demander :

-Maman ? Tu peux me chanter la chanson des oiseaux s'il-te-plaît ?

Jackie sourit, et commença à chanter cette chanson. Feed the birds, de Mary Poppins. Le Docteur en était bouleversé. Il voyait une autre facette de Jackie Tyler. Toujours trop protectrice, naïve, superficielle, emportée (sa joue s'en rappelait) … En cet instant, le Docteur la voyait très maternelle, douce et attentive envers sa fille. Elle lui donnait chaque jour tout ce qui faisait de Rose une personne bienfaisante. Rien que par cette chanson, elle lui transmettait la générosité. C'était magnifique.

Quand la chanson fut terminée, Jackie embrassa sur le front sa fille endormie et quitta la chambre. Le Docteur put alors agir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre avec son tournevis sonique (en essayant d'étouffer le bruit strident pour ne pas réveiller mini-Rose) et s'engouffra silencieusement dans la chambre. Il sortit de sa poche son cadeau et le déposa près de l'enfant. C'était un petit ourson blanc. Un souvenir d'avant la Guerre du Temps. Il l'avait confectionné lui-même pour…

Non. Il ne voulait pas, il ne **voulait plus** se rappeler d'eux. Il devait tourner la page, et les oublier.

Il regarda une dernière fois la petite fille blonde et s'en alla vers le Tardis.

Au moment ou le voyageur ferma les portes, Rose redescendit en courant vers lui, plus énergique qu'une pile électrique.

-Alors Docteur, prochaine destination ? Vers l'infini et au-delà ? La 35ème Lune d'Adamia ? Le Big Bang ? La fête de la proclamation de la suprématie des Bananiens sur les Pomonans ?

- Angleterre répondit simplement le Docteur, refroidissant l'enthousiasme de Rose. J'ai deux -trois mots à dire à Mary Poppins, ou à son auteur, puisque c'est un personnage de fiction... Il y a de l'extraterrestre dans l'histoire ! Comment a-t-elle trouvé l'idée de sauter dans un autre monde par un dessin ? Et le thé dans les airs ? Ca aurait pu être une bulle d'anti-gravité…Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'elle a piqué la technologie des Time Lords pour sa valise !

Et c'est sous les éclats de rire de Rose que le Tardis vogua vers de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
